A New Friend
by lol lollypops
Summary: Kendra invites a friend over for the summer and her and the Fablehaven crew try their best to to hide their secret, but the question is are they the only one with secrets... and once the secrets are out, more appear, will they ever get a break? May include some Brackendra and some Vaaren. And maybe some mysterious OC?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic story and I hope you enjoy.. Brandon Mull gets all the credit for the characters.. well, excepted the ones I add… Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 1

It's a few summers after the opening of the demon prison and everything was finally settling down in Fablehaven

"YOU DID WHAT!" Everyone screams, there Kendra is standing while all her friends and family of Fablehaven stand there glaring at her in disbelief.

"Why would you invite a friend over for the summer?" Stan asked, throwing his arms up.

"Her parents are going to travel the world for a business trip and Christine doesn't want to go with them." Kendra replied.

"Can't she stay with her family like an aunt or uncle or something?" Vanessa questioned.

"No, they all have their own thing going on" Kendra said.

*Sigh* " What's done is done and it's too late to say no, this Christine is coming this afternoon, Ruth said trying to calm the crowd down." The best we can do now is to make sure her friend doesn't find out the truth"

"How we possibly going to keep this a secret for the whole summer?" Warren said "Last week, Newel and Doren were waiting at the edge of the yard because they drop their tennis supplies in the yard while fighting. " What if she sees something like that?"

"Well, I guess we could have Seth talk to them and explain to them whats going on?" Stan suggested. "Could you do that?"

"Yeah, sure I'll talk to them.. I better go now." Seth said and ran out of the living room.

" Soo.." Kendra said quietly " It's okay now?"

"Yeah…." Stan mumbled.

" Yes!, she should be here in a bit." Kendra said happily and then slid out of the room.

" Oh dear, I hope seth isn't rubbing off on her.." Ruth muttered.

AT NOON

*car horn*

"Oh!" Kendra squealed " she's here!" and ran out the door.

Eventually everyone gathered outside,

"CHRISTINE!" Kendra called and ran up to hug a girl who seem to be same age as kendra and had dark, black

flowing hair and brown eyes. She was a bit taller then kendra,

" Kendra! " I can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you!" and then Christine turned to to face everyone

" Uhhh... let's see your grandparents and your other grandparents" She said pointing to the Sorensons and Larsens.

" Your parents and Seth..." and Christine looked at Warren, Dale, Vanessa, Tanu "Who are they?"

"Oh.. Warren is my second cousin and Dale is Warren big brother" Kendra explained " Vanessa and Tanu are just

friends who live here."

" Why?"

" Well," Stan interrupted " look at this place it takes a lot of people to keep this place in shape"

" Well..." Christine looked around " Its is pretty out here"

" Anyway..." Warren said " I'll take your luggage and kendra will show you around"

"Ok"

Then Christine notice the "butterflies" " Wow!, They're so pretty and she walk toward them and the "butterflies

started surrounded Christine. "Cool!" Christine exclaimed "look at what their doing"

"Uhh..." kendra stammered " Let's go inside and Kendra quickly dragged Christine into the house.

" Wait... " Vanessa said " When are fairies so nice to human?"

" Do you think that Christine is..."Tanu said

They all stared at each other for a minute.

" Nah..." " Of course not"

Thanks for reading! This is the first of many more to come. I know some of you are probably guessing what's going on and maybe you'll turn out to be right. Thanks the reviews some people posted, I posted an earlier version, but I wasn'tfinish so it was kinda of cut off. Anyways, thanks!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is my new chapter and my school just started so I'm trying to squeeze whatever writing I can before homework starts to overwhelm me. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Next Morning

*yawn.* "Good Morning" said Christine stumbling down the stairs.

Everyone was up and awake enjoying Ruth's famous blueberry pancakes.

"Oh…. That looks good." Christine said eyeing the pancakes. "Can I have a glass of milk?"

"Oh. no I'm sorry we ran out" Ruth replied.

Christine grabbed her pancakes and a glass of orange juice and sat down.

She stared at everyone who each had a glass of milk and then stared at her glass of orange juice.

"I kind of feel left out…."

"Heh.. Sorry I took the last cup of milk." Warren said.

*Sigh.*

" Hey Christine, in a few days I'm having one of my friends over." Kendra said " Do ya want to

meet him?'

Christine raised her eyebrows " Him? OHHH…. Is it your boyfriend?" Christine said in a singy song voice.

Kendra's cheek slightly turned pink " No… well maybe."

" Ohh… right.. maybe..?" Christine said mysteriously " But sure I'll meet him."

" Cool"

For the next few days they managed to keep Christine away for the milk

Until one day Christine opened the fridge and saw all the cartons of milk

"Hey you guys were lying.. look at all these cartons of milk here.."

' Oh… no dear you can't drink those their probably expired." Ruth said

Christine look around at the carton. "There is no expiration date.. anyways I'm sure its fine, I

mean you guys have been drinking milk for like weeks" And Christine started pouring away

Stan paled and everyone was holding their breath while she was gulping it down.

After breakfast "Hey Kendra you want to go outside? I want to get some fresh air." Christine

asked. " No thanks" She replied.

" Oh okay I'll just going to go by myself."

Then Kendra jumped in front of her "Hey how about we just stay inside and watch some TV?

"oh.. nah I'll just be a minute and pushed past Kendra

Then Warren jumped in front of her " How about you guys just play Wii? It's probably too hot to

be outside right now.."

"Its fine Warren." and she kept walking

Then Vanessa blocked her way "Hey you mind coming and help wash the dishes?"

Then Christine threw her arms up "Ok.. are you guys hiding something from me?"

"no… N… No…." Everyone said weakly.

" Right…" Christine said and pushed pasted Vanessa and open the door.

Everyone fell silent

" Woah…."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I just started school again so I'm trying to squeeze in as much fanfic as I can before I'm overwhelmed by homework. I've been reading a lot of other fanfics and I think there all really good and that everyone has their own opinion and I've been keeping an open mind and so should you guys. Listen if you see something in this story that you don't like then.. DEAL WITH IT!. I have my opinion and you guys have yours so I don't need negative comments putting me down. Plus it's just a fanfic. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Woah….." Christine said and it echoed through the house.

"Um…." Warren stammered" We can explain."

Vanessa nudged Warren and whispered"How the heck are we going this?"

" Just give me a minute"

Warren turned Christine. "Anyway listen I'm training to become a amateur special effect enthuse so this is all an illusion" Warren said waving his arms

"Wow.." Dale muttered" Great excuse bro.."

"Hey..I didn't have enough time to make some better up." Warren whispered back.

Dale did a face palm and they both gave an innocent smile at Christine.

"Wow.." Christine said "You guys are lying."She said flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked trying to seem genuine.

Christine glared at them" I can tell…. Also Warren is really bad at making excuses"

Dale coughed loudly and Warren nudged him" Oh.. be quiet Dale.,," he whispered.

"Tell me what is going on…" Christine said " What's up with you guys? Is this some magical world? Is that the reason you don't let me drink milk?

"Woah.." Warren said under his breath" She's a really good guesser."

"Well?"Christine asked

"The truth is uh… Warren can tell you" Vanessa said and pushed Warren in front

"What?!. No… Vanessa! Oh.. well.. yeah I think you should hear this from Kendra" Warren said and slid behind Kendra.

"What? Oh okay well Christine the truth is that…"Kendra stopped because Christine bursted out laughing.

Everyone was confused.

"What's so funny?' Seth asked.

"This, you guys and this whole act."Christine replied between laughs

"Act?" Vanessa asked.

"Christine fell silent " Uh… Theres something I've been keeping from you guys."

"What?"Kendra asked.

"I know about Fablehaven and this whole magical world… in fact I'm a part of it." Christine said.

"What do you mean a part of it?" Dale asked.

"Guys.. I'm a Unicorn…." Christine said

"What?" everyone said at once

" Yup, you heard me I'm a UNICORN." Christine said slowly.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Seth said.

"Alrighty," Christine paused and she pulled out her horn from her shoelace.

"…You keep your horn in your shoelaces?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Only one though, I'm able to shrink it or grow it whenever I want thanks to Agad."

"Oh…"

"I don't understand, why would you keep this from me I'm like our best friend.. you are the last person I except to be.. " Kendra said

"Part of this world" Christine supplied.

"Yeah….. So I'm guessing yours parents aren't really on a business trip?"

"Well actually they're helping out at the fairy kingdom."

"Oh.. Christine I still don't understand why did you come here?" Kendra asked.

" Because I wanted answers." Christine replied.

"Answers?" asked Dale

" I want answers because there was that one year, we just came back from summer break and Kendra seem different and she was like slightly glowing and a then the next year she more radiate then the sun and I had to squint in class sitting behind her, the teacher even asked if I needed glasses."Christine explained

"Oh…"

Everyone fell silent

"You remember my friend who's coming to visit today?" Kendra asked

"Yeah"

"Well, he is a unicorn too."

Christine's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yup.."

A Few Hours Later

"Ohhh. Kendra ! Someone is here for you!" Seth said in a singy song voice.

"Seth…" Kendra said in a warning tone. She rose from her chair and Warren and Tanu followed.

It was only Christine and Vanessa left.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of this mystery guest?" Christine asked.

"Huh?" Vanessa snapped back into reality" Oh… no we're friends, I'm just waiting a bit." And after that she got up to.

Christine could hear the chatter from the other room.*Sigh*" I better go see who this Mr. Popular is." Christine mumbled and rose from the couch and entered the other room.

As soon as she saw who it was her eyes immediately narrowed.

Then the guest noticed Christine at the doorway.

"Christine?!"

"Hello…. Bracken"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! New chapter! I've been getting emails everytime someone favorites or follows my stories and those emails always put a smile on my face and that keeps me going. Anyway enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 4

" Christine…." Bracken repeated." Wwhat are you doing here?"

" I'm going to be staying here for the rest of the summer" Christine said simply

"Ohh…. Great just great.." Bracken said putting on a fake smile. "So… you know Kendra?"

" Yeah,"

"Wow, what a coincidence…"

Awkward silence.

Kendar interrupted "You two know it each other? "

"Yup.." they replied at the same time.

Bracken tried to catch Christine's eye, but her gaze always drifted somewhere else.

"Uhhh…. Seth, why don't you take Bracken to his room?" Ruth said.

"Oh… okay sure.." Seth said and walked out of the room with Bracken.

Everyone turned on Christine as soon as they left the room.

"So.. is there any explanation for what just happen?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah.. it doesn't seem like you like Bracken." Kendra said.

Christine drifted off in memories. "What? Oh.. umm actually we're childhood friends."

"Oh, okay so what happen to the friends part?" Warren said.

"Heh…. Well, the last time I saw him was eight hundred years ago before I moved to California"

"Eight HUNDRED?" Warren asked. Christine looked at him funny,"Unicorn, Remember? Been alive for like thousands of years... Eight hundred isn't that much.."

"Right..." Warren said. "Eight hundred isn't that much at all..."

"And also, before I left for California, we got into this really ugly fight and no I'm not telling you what it is..."

"Aww.." Warren said. And he earned a look from Ruth.

"So, you two hate each other?" Kendra asked silently praying for the answer to be no.

" No, well, I don't think so… it's been eight hundred years and we haven't talk until now, so…. Yeah." For once Christine was actually loss for words.

"Wait, so you didn't bother to contact him when you moved back to Connecticut?" Vanessa asked.

"It kind of slipped my mind and plus I had no idea where he was, so no way to contact him!" Christine replied.

"Well," Kendra said "You know where he is now so why don't you talk to him?"

"You know how weird that is? Especially after eight hundred years."

"Oh, stop making excuses! you said even said that eight hundred years isn't even that much!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Here, how about we go to Bracken's room and you two can talk?" Kendra said grabbing a hold of Christine's arms.

" No. No. NO.!"

"Cmon!"

" No I rather die"

"Christine… you're immortal you can't."

"Anyway no."

Kendra let out a sigh.

Christine wiggled out of Kendra's grasp "Hey I'm going to head outside."

"Wait! No!" Kendra called, but Christine was already out the door.

*Sigh* "What are we going to do with those two?" Stan asked.

Thats it ! Thanks for reading. I'm starting to get more busy now so my stories might take a while.

If you guys are wondering where is Trask, Mara and Elise in my story. They are off doing there own thing. You know missions and stuff, but don't worry I will have them pop up in my story later on.


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter! Thanks to all the readers and make sure to tell your friends about my story! Lol, you don't have to, but it be much appreciated! And please if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Enjoy!

Christine POV

There I was running in the forest and I had no idea where I was going. Then I saw entrance to the naiad pond.

I let a sigh of relief. "Good," I thought "So I'm not lost."

I pondered for a minute if I should sit in one of the gazebos or climb a tree like Katniss. (Yep, that's right hunger games…..)

I decided on the gazebos, so I walked over to the entrance

The naiads perked up as I walked by, "Oh boy!" I heard one squealed "Someone new to drown!"

Then they realized who I was and they grumbled and disappeared under the water.

I couldn't help, but smirk anyone from the fairy kingdom was basically an untouchable, especially unicorns.

I walked over to the nearest gazebo and sat down. My eyes started to wonder.

"Wow, I never realized how beautiful it was here." I thought and I found myself staring at the water.

I almost wanted to dive right, but even for me that was a bad idea. On land, naiads do no harm, but in the water, their domain I wouldn't push my luck.

After I was done taking in the scenery it was time for my mind to wonder. I starting think about my friends here at Fablehaven. Kendra, Seth, Dale, Tanu, Ruth, Stan, Marla, Scott, Warren, and Vanessa. "Hmmm..Warren and Vanessa" I thought. I always wondered what was going on with them. I heard rumors from Seth that they had some history together, but I never knew if it was true or not. "Maybe I'll ask Vanessa when I head back."

Just sitting here peacefully and then I heard footsteps and I don't even bother to look up, because I already know who it is.

"You know we're going have to talk eventually" Bracken said.

"Yeah, I know" I reply.

Bracken sat down next to me.

I tensed up a bit, but then relaxed.

~~Silence~~

Bracken let out a small laugh

"I can't believe that eight hundred years ago, we were like best friends and look at us now."

I laugh too. "I know right... and I seriously can't believe its actually been eight hundred years..."

Bracken let out a sigh of relief and continued "You know we're going to be living in the same house for awhile and I don't want it to be awkward all the time."

I looked away "So what about it? I can survive a bit of awkwardness.."

Bracken looked at me sadly,"I know, but don't you think it would be easier to be friends?"

"Not always..."

Bracken groaned, " CHRISTINE! Why do you have to be so stubborn at times, seriously?"

I let out a small smile, "God, Bracken you haven't changed at all, i was just messing with you."

"Oh..."

I shake my head, "Gullible as always..."

"HEY!" Bracken said offended, " so are we friends again?"

"Friends," I reply and we share a small hug.

"Bracken, I kind of missed you all these years, you were like a little brother to me." I said afterwards.

"Christine. I'm older then you are."

"Yeah, I know, but you just act younger"

"Hey!" Bracken protested.

We just sat there and talked all afternoon. Memories came flooding back and we learn about what each other did over the years and I learned that Bracken was in prison for a least half of them.. (Wow... -_-)

It was like that one afternoon made up for those years that we spend apart.

"Well," Bracken said as he stood up."We better start heading back."

"Yeah," I said and stood up.

We walked toward the house.

"Hey Bracken"

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to man up and kiss Kendra?"

"Whhaatt?" Bracken slightly blushed.

"Aww, come on! its so obvious that you love her!" I said

Bracken blushed even more and starting stammering about something if they we at that stage yet or something.

"Yep," I thought "That's Bracken."

Hey! Well that the chapter! and I think this may be my favorite one so far. Anyways thanks for reading and PM me if you have an ideas for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey this is my new chapter! This one is going to have some Vaaren or Warnessa whatever you call it. This Chapter is kind of just one of my silly ideas.. Anyway enjoy!

~In the living room~

"NO" Vanessa shouted.

"Oh, come on!" Elise begged. Today Elise, Mara, and Trask both came to help Stan with some Knights of Dawn assignments and well Elise also had some news for Vanessa.

"PLEASE?" Elise begged.

"NO" Vanessa said defiantly "I'm not going on a blind date."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! I've already set it up! It's tonight at eight. You're going to go even if I have to drag you there."

Vanessa sighed "Fine, all right" and then she plopped down on the couch.

Elise grinned

Dale and Warren walked in, "What's all the commotion about?" Dale asked "Man!, we could hear you outside!"

"Vanessa is going on a blind date!" Elise squealed.

"You forgot to add is being force to go on a blind date." Vanessa said.

Dale smirked and side glanced at Warren, It was obvious that he had feelings for Vanessa, but he would never admit it and of course Dale being his brother would know this.

Warren grimaced for a little and finally he said" You should go, better than being stuck inside"

Vanessa looked at him skeptically and said " Okayyy…." Vanessa stood up and headed for the stairs." You guys are making my head hurt" and she headed up the stairs,

Warren sat on the couch and then Trask and Mara walk into the room.

"Why, Elise? Warren said "Why did you set up a blind date for Vanessa?"

"Why do you ask? Jealous?" She replied.

"No, just wondering."

"Oh… well I set her up on a blind date because the guy she had a crush on is totally oblivious to her feelings, so I decide to set her up with someone to get her mind off this guy."

Warren looked at her confused," Who's the guy?"

"He's a Knight."

"Trask?"

Trask in the background gagged on some water and Mara blushed slightly.

Warren notices this and smirked.

"No," Elise said.

"Give me a clue.."

"Ok.. Vanessa said this guy is handsome, funny, a total goofball, but also very brave."

"Hmmm.." Warren said" Who is this guy? He definitely sounds like a guy I could be friends with."

"Yeah," Trask spoke up" You could definitely be friends with this guy."

Then Christine walked randomly in, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"I trying to guess who Vanessa likes, so far I learned this guy is funny, handsome, brave and a goofball." Warren said.

Christine stared at Warren and then a Elise "Wait.. Isn't that just Wa-"

"SHHH" Elise said" Warren is guessing"

"Oh.. okay" Christine smirked.

"Oh come on! She figured it out already?" Warren complained.

"Come on Warren!" Mara said" You can get this, here is another hint, we're all friends with this guy."

Warren frowned" Really? Dale too?"

"Yeah," Dale said" Me and this guy are really close, it was almost like we're BROTHERS"

Warren frowned again" Seriously? How come I never met this guy?.."

Christine face palmed

"GUYS! DINNER IS READY" shouted Marla.

Everyone filed in to the dining room, Elise pulled Dale aside" How could Warren not get that?"

She whispered.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if we could have been any more obvious, but we're talking about Warren, when it comes to stuff like this he is the most oblivious person ever." Dale replied.

Elise sighed and the headed to the dining room to eat dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, New chapter! I had a four day weekend so I figured I write a new chapter… ENJOY!

Chapter 7

*Door Slam*

An angry Vanessa appears at the door of the living room, she had just come back from her blind date.

Warren glanced up from the TV, "Hey Nessa, How was your date?"

Vanessa shot a glare at Warren "You promise to stop calling me that and where is Elise?"

Warren smirked" I don't remember promising that Nessa… and Elise is upstairs in her room."

Vanessa dashed up the stairs, "ELISE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Dale smiled, "I guess that tells us how the date went…"

Warren's day suddenly just got better.

You could hear Elise's voice upstairs trying to sound innocent, "Yes, Vanessa?"

"Why did you set me up with a freak?" Vanessa screamed.

Yup, Warren's day is getting better and better.

"What are you talking about?" Elise asked, already knowing the answer

The rest of the conversation was cut off as they walked into Elise's room.

Kendra, Seth, Bracken, and Christine were sitting on the floor playing board games, they were playing Life.

The current standings out of fifteen games,

Kendra: 1

Seth: 1

Bracken: 0

Christine: 13

Christine and Kendra giggled "Seems like Vanessa's date went well." Christine said.

"Hey, I join you kiddies in the next round; tell me when you're done" Warren said.

"We're not kids" Seth said.

"Yeah!" Christine added in "Me and Bracken are older then you are, technically"

Warren paused for a little and returned to watching TV.

~2 hours later~

After 2 WHOLE hours of playing life here were the current standings out of thirty five games.

Seth: 3

Kendra: 2

Bracken: 0

Warren: 5

Dale: 6

Christine: 29

Warren groaned" CHRISTINE HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT LIFE?"he yelled

"When you're like millions of years old, you have a lot of time to do stuff.." she replied.

"Why does Bracken suck then?" Seth asked

"HEY !" Bracken complained, while Kendra started giggling.

Christine shrugged and asked "One more game?"

"NO" everyone shouted.

Vanessa and Elise walked down the stairs, Vanessa seemed pissed off still, while Elise looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

Dale spoke up first "Uh… Vanessa, what exactly happened?"

Vanessa shot a death glare at Elise, "She set me up with a goblin."

"Oh come on, I'm sure he wasn't that ugly" Christine said.

"I'm not kidding, it was actually a goblin." Vanessa said.

Warren held back a smile

"You said he was a Knight?" Kendra asked.

Elise put on a guilty smile "I may have fibbed a little."

"Yeah.. A little" Vanessa mumbled.

Elise sighed, "Here I'll make it up to you, I'll set you up with a real guy."

Vanessa frowned, "Hell no, I'm not going on another one of your blind dates!"

"I promise this guy will be a hundred times better!"

"NO."

"Nessa... please?"

Vanessa sighed, "Fine.." and she left to go help prepare supper.

"Oh great…" Warren said" Who is the new guy? I didn't even figure out the other one."

Elise smirked, "Don't worry; I'm sure you know this guy."

Warren looked at Elise funny, "What do you mean?"

Dale and Elise smiled evilly, "What?!" Warren asked.

Dale patted Warren on the back, "Dude, you're going on a blind date."

That's my new chapter! I just added in that whole board game thing because I remembered this one summer when my friends and I were like playing Life like non-stop.. XD Thanks for reading! Feel free to send in any ideas you have for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

I just finished my homework, I had tons…. I'm happy now so I'm going to write a new chapter!

Vanessa POV

I was sitting there on another blind date, damn you Elise….

Anyway my date is late now; I sigh and take a quick glance at my phone.

8:45… Wow… he is really late.. 10 more minutes and I'm leaving.

"Excuse me.. are you Vanessa Santoro?" a voice says behind me.

I turn around and see a blond guy, with a medium build and with hazel eyes.

Wait…. Those hazel eyes look familiar, their just like Warren's, how weird.

~Earlier that day~

"You want what?" Agad asked, Warren and Elise let out sighs.

"We told you, is there any way Warren can change his looks without really changing anything?"Elise repeated.

Agad frowned" Why"

Warren and Elise exchanged guilty glances, "No reason.."

Agad searched around a bit, " Well, I have this old amulet, the wearer of this amulet will look different to everyone but themselves."

"Perfect!" Elise cried and .. well I think you can figure out what happens next.

~Back at the Date~

Vanessa POV

"Wow…" I thought" This guy is great, he is funny, charming, and really sweet… he almost reminds me of War… no.. Stop hallucinating Vanessa, it's not Warren."

"So," Jake said" It's almost 10, you want me to drive you home?"

Vanessa looked up in surprise "Oh, yeah sure."

~In the car~

We pulled up to the drive way of Fablehaven and I opened the door to get out, but Jake grabs my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know what I mean; you just seem off during the whole date." Jake said

Vanessa let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, just that there's another guy that I really liked and you remind me too much of him."

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry Jake, its not you, but I just want to stay friends." I said

"It's cool I understand."

"Thanks." I gave Jake a hug and left the car

Warren POV

I stared after Vanessa for bit and then reality struck me. I need to get to the house before Vanessa does.

I yanked off the amulet and I climb out of the car. "Christine!" I whisper and I see Christine pop out of the shadows.

'Yeah?" She replied

"Plan B" I whispered, Christine gave a nod and continued to do whatever while I snuck around in the back.

" Hey! Vanessa!" I could hear Christine starting the distraction plan, I quickly slid through the back door. I ran through the halls and leap onto the couch, and I let out a big sigh of relief.

Then Kendra and Seth came down the stairs "What are you doing?" Kendra cried

I stared at her confused, "What do you mean? I'm here in the house before Vanessa!" I said

Seth frowned at me" We know, but you really think that Vanessa wouldn't notice THAT YOU'RE WEARING THE EXACT SAME CLOTHES AS HER DATE!"Seth yelled.

I looked down at my clothes for a minute and then I heard a door slam and then I jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs.

Vanessa POV

I walked into the living where Kendra and Seth where sitting there quiet, a little too quiet, something was up I could tell.

"Heyyy…" I said

"Hi… Vanessa" Seth says nervously, yup something is definitely up.

Then Warren came tumbling down the stairs, "Hey. Vanessa!" Warren said

I give him a funny look "Hey…"

Kendra and Seth exchange glances and they walk out of the room.

"Where are you guys going?" I called after, "Somewhere!" Kendra called back.

Warren opened this mouth to say something and then Bracken walked in.

"Heyy! Oops, wrong room" and he quickly fled the room.

The weird look returned on my face, "Why is everyone acting so weird?"

Warren gave a shrug, "So.. How was your date?"

I let out a sigh and told him everything, by the time I was done, I swear I think he was smiling.

We sat down and turned on the TV, how weird Warren was quiet the whole time, usually he be stirring up some jokes.

I glanced at Warren, he looked nervous, why? We're just watching TV.

Warren POV

I let out a sigh and muster up some courage "Vanessa."I said

She glanced up, "What?"

"I was wondering, since your date didn't turn out so well, I was wondering…."

"Wondering?"Vanessa said

"Would you go on a date with me?"I blurt out; I seem to catch Vanessa off guard because she looked surprised.

"Listen.. Warren" Vanessa says, but she is cut off by Stan

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!" Stan called" EMERGENCY"

Vanessa leaps up from her seat and as do I, we head for the door and then Vanessa turns around and faces me.

"No." She says quickly and dashes out of the room, while I stand there confused "What?"

That's my Chapter! Don't worry, I've got a week of break, so I probably be able to post the next chapters faster. Leave comments and send ideas if you want! I want to thank all my readers for reading my stories! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Woot! New chapter! Sorry it's been a while and I totally lied.. I had zero time to write fanfiction over thanksgiving…srry! I'm going try to steer off the whole Vanessa and Warren thing, this fanfic isn't suppose to be all about them, I kinda got carried away, so srry if ur a fan, but don't worry there will still be some, but just as side story.

Chapter 9

Bracken POV

Everyone rushes outside when they here Stan yell, well everyone but Warren who walks toward us like he was in a daze.

What's up with him? I have feeling it something with narcobilx….

Once everyone gathers Stan lifts up a net, inside was an imp, the imp stared out at the crowd of people and spotted me and snarled.

"I found this imp passing a message to a cloak figure."Stan said

"What?" Kendra questioned"Again?"

Seth looked confused, "Why you call us out here? It happened before and you caught the imp anyway."

Stan sighed "Don't you know what this means? You do you think the imp was sending the message to? It's obviously not a friend, this means we still have enemies out there, just because the Sphinx is gone doesn't mean there aren't out people trying to destroy the world!"

I stepped back in surprise; I've never heard Stan use this tone before.

"Stan" Dale said "The artifact is already gone, what other information could the imp give?"

Ruth stepped up next to Stan "Dale, there are many other things on this preserve that you don't know about, Me and Stan don't even what this preserve truly holds, but there is a possibly it's much more powerful then the artifacts"

Dale nodded

"What do we do now?" Christine asked

Stan let out a breathe "Nothing we can do now, other than investigate, Everyone head back inside, Ruth, Dale, Tanu, we need to chat"

~back inside~

Kendra look confused" How did they find the preserve? I thought Fablehaven was supposed to be one of the secret preserves?

Aww.. Kendra looks so cute when she's confused, hold on, Bracken focus.

Christine shrugged "Fablehaven is not really a secret anymore.. Any local knows it's here now especially after the Demon Prison."

Everyone seem lost after the meeting, they had no idea what to do or what they could do.

We sat there in silence glancing back at each other for a while, and then I notice the narcobilx looked uncomfortable, plus she and Warren were sitting in the seats farthest away from each other.

I frowned and leaned over toward Christine, "What's up with Warren and Vanessa? They usually sit next to each other?" I whisper

Christine shrugged, "Why does it matter, they don't have to." She whispered back.

"I know that, but wasn't Warren planning to ask Vanessa out earlier?"

Then Christine realized what I mean, she looked at me shocked" You don't think she rejected him?"

I nodded.

"Yikes.." Christine whispered" What should we do?"

"You go talk to Vanessa, bring Elise too." I said.

Christine frowned, " No…." She shot a glance at Vanessa, "She doesn't seem in the mood to chat.. we should just give them some time."

Bracken sighed "You're right…"

"When I'm I not?" Christine asked, I open my mouth to reply and then thought for a moment.

" Dang it…"

Christine smirked and turned away, I shoot one last glance at Warren, man… he doesn't look so well.

What are we going to do… ?

That's the new chapter! HAHA unicorn plotting.. anyway thanks for reading and please give reviews, or sent in ideas! Sorry if you want more Vanessa and Warren, but I don't want to put them together so easily, so thanks for reading again!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait, I've just been really busying and now that I'm on spring break well here is the new chapter! :DD BTW THIS FIC IS NOT GOING TO BE ALL ABOUT WARREN AND VANESSA I've gotta switch it around a bit, but don't worry I'll still keep going with those two.

Chapter 10?

**Somewhere… in some evil lair….. ( new bad guy :O)**

**"It seems the Fablehaveners have caught my little messager… No problem I want to take them down when they're fighting hardest.." **

**"Minion! " **

A short stubby man walks up to him nervously "Yes Master?"

**The dark shadowy man looks at him in disgust " Watch them, as soon as any of them leave the house . plan a special little surprise for them, UNDERSTAND?"**

"YYY-Yes Master.." and quickly scrambled away.

~Back at Fablehaven:~

Vanessa was sitting on the couch reading a book when Christine came running in.

"Hey Nessa, Marla needs someone to grab some groceries for her, can you go?" Christine asked.

Vanessa took a quick glance at her watch, "Sure, I've got time, tell her I'll go for her." Christine nodded and run out of the room. "Where is she rushing off to?" Vanessa thought. Coincidentally Warren had said the exact same thing just a few seconds earlier when Scott had asked him. Warren was about to head outside to find Dale when Bracken had ran up to him.

"Warren! I was looking for you" Bracken said "Scott wants you to head to the grocery store to pick up stuff for dinner today, Can you go?"

Warren paused for a minute and replied," Sure, Nothing else to do really, Tell Scott I'll go for him"

"Okay," Bracken said and walked away smirking.

Anyway, Vanessa headed outside toward the car and was surprised to see Warren already there. Vanessa shifted uncomfortably and considered going back inside. It had been really awkward between the two since Vanessa had mysteriously rejected him; they haven't really spoken to each other for almost a week.

Vanessa was about to head back inside when Warren spotted her , "What are you doing?" He called out.

Vanessa froze and faced him" I was going to go grab groceries for Marla."

"Really?" Warren said "Scott just asked me to go grab groceries for him too…."

Vanessa glanced at him suddenly interested "You're kidding right…?"

"Nope,"

Vanessa frowned "I have a feeling we've just been set up"

~Back at the house~

"Did he say yes?" Christine asked

Bracken grinned and nodded. Christine started to grin too, "Perfect." She said

Kendra shook her head " I can believe you two."

Christine smiled "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first"

"Nooo.. I'm just offended you didn't ask me to help!"

Christine laughed, " I wonder how it's going right now"

~Back outside~

"Warren" Vanessa said " How about you just head back inside and I'll just go ahead"

"No, its fine Vanessa, I'll just go with you, you'll need help carrying bags anyway."

Vanessa frowned at him, "I'm not weak you know" Warren smirked, " I know, just trying to be a gentleman."

Vanessa looked at him funny," Since when have you ever tried to be a gentleman?"

Warren shook his head " Whatever , come let's get going" The two climbed into the car and headed for the store, totally unaware of what was to happen next.

**Minion frowned at the two leaving the preserve, "Fools…." He thought and went to go fulfill his master's orders .**

OK, that's the chapter! I'm sorry its kinda short, Its late and I'm getting tired, Plus what's going to happen in the next chapter is going to be really long I'm guessing, so yeah. I've hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for Warren/Vanessa's adventure at the grocery store. Feel free to send in ideas or I'm going to get serious writer's block. xP


End file.
